


Flesh,Metal and the hidden Heart

by ismellitblue



Series: Monsters Inc [5]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other, Physical Disability, Physical hurt, injured Cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Cyborg loses his Mom and most of his body, but he gains a new family.
Relationships: Larry Trainor/Sheryl Trainor, Rita Farr & Larry Trainor, Rita Farr & Victor Stone, Silas Stone & Victor Stone, Victor Stone & Larry Trainor
Series: Monsters Inc [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396330
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Flesh,Metal and the hidden Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doom Patrol.Happy reading.

Vic doesn’t mean to runaway,he’s just…_tired_.

He didn’t kill his Mom-at least he thinks he didn’t-but his Dad keeps saying he did.He’s said it so many times it’s beginning to blend with Vic’s thoughts, worming its way into his dreams and leaving his Mom a burning husk beside him in his dreams when he knows for a fact that she was still alive and crying beside him in reality.

Uncle Niles should have made it better…

“I know things are scary right now, but in time you’ll come to see this as a blessing,”

“How about, you come live with me for a bit.Just until your father calms down.It might take some convincing, but between the two of us,I think we can make him see reason,”There’d been a twinkle in the man’s eyes as though he were telling an inside joke.

But who was the joke on?

Vic hears them talking about him.About installing trackers into his new computer system now that it’s synced with his brain…to keep him safe.But something in the way they say it puts him on edge,and he finds himself outside the labs-Grid overriding all security features without setting off alarms.

His limbs bleed where flesh meets metal, but the need to get away is so strong he ignores the pain and keeps moving,grabbing a hoodie on his way out.

***

“Temperature falling below optimal levels-attention required,”The message wakes him,and it takes him longer than usual to place it-still not used to it.

“Grid?”

“Affirmative”His robotic eye reads and with nothing else to do,he gets up,ignoring the creak of metal and the ache in the joints he still has.He sticks to the shadows(wary after getting a few stares that last too long).

At some point he starts running-going so fast everything around him blurs.

He’s always been one to test his limits,so when he makes it to the edge of the city and is still not tired-he keeps going.Night turns to day,and everything in his line of sight turns green,but he still doesn’t stop.

Hunger registers at some point during the second day of his marathon, but it gets pushed to the background-right next to the agony he’s in.The one eye he has won’t stop crying and his voice is long gone-his screams from the previous night having scared off more than a few cattle and sheep.

When his body finally gives in-the cybernetic enhancements don’t even allow him the mercy of passing out.

He collapses against a tree trunk-Grid blinking lazily as the system tracks the decline in his vitals.Keeping a countdown to his imminent shutdown.By that point Vic is too numb to care-so he waits,a bit ashamed how excited he is to meet his Mom again.

***

“Hey!You there,are you dead?”A giant metal head comes into view,and had Vic had the strength to,he’d scramble away, but instead he gives a single slow blink.

“Oh! You’re alive-at least we don’t have to bury you in Larry’s garden,that’s a plus,”Vic tries to talk, but all that comes is a horrible mixture of oil and blood.

“_Ok_-so the garden burial is not out of the cards yet,”The robot(since joining the club,Vic knows the real deal when he sees it) carries him in a firemen hold,giving Vic an unnecessary view of his metal butt.

Pretty soon the green of the outdoors gives way to shiny tiled floors, until Vic is placed on a metal table.

“Jane!”

“Put a sock in it Cliff!”

“Hammerhead now’s not the time,I need Jane’s help,”

“Cliff,Jane, keep it down-some of us are trying to concentrate,”Another female voice says- and something about it is familiar.

The air to his right moves, and all of a sudden,there’s a girl there,staring down at him with kohl liked eyes.She flicks his nose, before moving back and giving him an assessing look.

“Cliff-did you get busy and have a kid without us knowing,”The robot-Cliff-lets out an undignified squeak and says a few words,that Vic’s pretty sure would have sailors blushing.

“Now that you two have proven you don’t care about my picture time-”A woman comes in, and Vic can finally put a face to the familiar voice.

“Vic?”He’s pretty sure he’s never met her before, but somehow it makes sense that she knows him.

“Rita,”He croaks out, and when a bandaged man steps into the room,his name also just comes out like it’s always been there.

“Larry,”

All four of them just stare for a moment, before Jane twirls, and when she turns to face them, her whole demeanor has changed.

“Babydoll,”Vic rasps, and the girl claps her hands delightedly.

“You remember me!”She doesn’t say anything more,rushing in for a hug,and not letting go.

“I’m pretty sure he’s not supposed to be leaking all this fluid-we should fix him,”Someone says in the background.

Vic barely has a moment to process before there’s a flash of blue-_Negative Spirit_-he thinks, and then everything fades.

When he wakes up, nothing hurts,and he can actually move but chooses not to, letting Babydoll continue to sleep at his side.The spirit gives him a long unnerving stare before returning to Larry, and Rita looks up from her scotch to nod at him.He watches as Cliff gently places a blanket around Babydoll.

Next to Rita,Larry stirs,and once he’s awake all of them(except Babydoll) watch Vic.

No one says anything, it should be creepy-but for the first time, Vic isn’t on guard.They’re not accusing him of things he didn’t do, nor are they laughing at jokes only they get.They’re just there for him, and for the first time since he woke up half machine…_Vic_ _smiles_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your continued support-comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
